


The blog

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [98]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint doesn't like pictures of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blog

**Author's Note:**

> When Clint was first recruited into SHIELD, he had to get his picture taken. Now, the legend says, that to get him to stay put they had to tie him to the chair, which he escaped from not a minute later; others say there was a full on Nerf war going in the HR department Clint versus all of them (He cheated by hiding in the vents). But legends are legends. He did look very displeased in his file photo though.

When the Avengers Initiative was formed, he’d went from an agent to somewhat of a celebrity. He liked it if he was being honest. There were freebies and he was actually somebody other than a nameless agent sent to kill. The down side? There were now a lot of pictures of him.

Whenever there was a press conference, Clint would sneak in somehow and avoid the press. He hated having his picture taken with a passion. He couldn’t explain why. There was just something about having his face on any sort of image that made him skittish.

The press wasn’t that bad though. The press, he could handle. All he had to do was raise a hand over his face and they won’t have a picture of his face. Simple.

What was hard to escape was the devil’s gift called Tumblr. That’s where this story starts. Now, essentially, Tumblr isn’t evil, he even has an account there and it’s generally a fun site to gather information of what people’s honest opinions about him or any of the other Avengers (“Sup, Dorito!” “Shut up Clint.”). What he didn’t like though was the bit about people posting and reblogging pictures of him. There were even pictures of him when he was just waiting in line at Starbucks to get some coffee and it had over a thousand notes. What was that all about?

The source of most of the photos (around 63%) was a blog with the handle ‘gotta-love-that-hawkguy’. As flattering as the handle was, there was nothing on the blog but Clint’s face. Occasionally other Avengers, but it was only during group shots or when Clint was standing next to the others close enough that their faces were included in the photos. 

Clint hated it. 

So he decided to do something about it. He’d asked Skye, to kindly track down the IP of whoever managed the blog. The owner had to be at least in the US right? They couldn’t have gotten the photos otherwise.

Skye gave him the info he wanted after a few minutes and told him that there she couldn’t go any farther because “it would be a waste of time and you could just ask him.” 

The IP was Stark Tower’s. 

"Tony, take down the blog!" Clint stormed into Tony’s lab right after he got back from the bus. Tony stopped welding and flipped his welding mask up.

"What? I don’t have a  _blog_ …” Tony stared at him incredulously. 

"Stop playing games, Stark. I know you have it." Clint crossed his arms and when Tony just continued to stare, he sighed. "JARVIS, please pull up the site." 

There was automatically a window in front of the two men of the blog in question. Tony wolf whistled as he went through it. “Looks like you’ve got a fan,  _hawkguy_.” Tony waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Wait, so you don’t own this blog?"

"If I did, Why would  _you_  be the subject? I could do one of Thor, or Steve, or Pepper or Natasha but I like my limbs where they are so no thank you. Plus, I don’t have the time to be handling some blog online.”

Clint groaned, because as much as he hated to admit it, the genius had a point. “Well, can you help me track down the computer its on?”

Tony put his mask down again and began welding. “J, help hawkguy, would you?”

A few minutes later, Clint found himself in his and Coulson’s bedroom. Phil was working on some SHIELD files. or at least that was what he used to think. Now though, that he took a closer look at what Phil was doing, it wasn’t at all SHIELD related. 

In front of Phil was a stack of important looking documents that made it look like he was doing important work. Nobody looked that pleased with himself while working though, so Clint stepped closer and found that behind the stacks of paper, Phil was constructing a thick looking photo album filled with pictures of him.

"Phil!" Clint snapped and Phil looked up.

"Hi!" Phil greeted him.

"Wha-" Clint gestured to the album. Phil just cocked his head to the side. "Wha- I- You- Hnnnnng!!!" He stuttered out.

"You’re going to have to repeat that." Phil told him.

"What is all this?" Clint asked finally.

Phil visibly perked up and closed the album then handed it to Clint. “I’m almost done with it! Just a few more pages to fill.” He said excitedly as Clint leafed through it.

There was Clint sleeping. Clint drinking his coffee from the pot. Clint on the range. Clint in position. Clint helping civilians during an attack. Clint carrying bags of grocery next to an old lady. Clint sleeping with his mouth open on the couch. Clint shouting at the TV because of a bad baseball call. Clint pulling a prank on Steve. Clint talking to May. Clint on the phone while in his underwear. Clint trying to tie his tie. Clint eating a slice of pizza

So much mundane pictures of Clint.

"What is all this? and more importantly… Why?" He asked Phil.

"Nothing. I like photos of you." was Phil’s only answer. "Besides, I asked for your permission, remember?"

"No, I do not remember. When was this?"

"Last time we were in Bulgaria."

"I thought that was a joke!"

Phil frowned at him, then down at the album he must have spent a lot of time putting together. “If- If you don’t like it, I can burn it.”

Clint sighed. “No. Don’t do that. I just- I was caught off guard. I just don’t like people taking photos of me, that’s all. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have reacted like that.” Clint shuffled closer to Phil and hug the man.

Phil hugged back, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t know you hated photos of yourself.”

"It’s okay. As long as it’s just you." Clint gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Do me a favor though, shut down your blog?"

"What?"

"Your blog. The album, I can handle. It’s just you and me looking at it anyway, but your blog is another thing. I don’t-"

"Clint. I don’t have a blog."

"What? What do you mean you don’t have a blog? JARVIS says gotta-love-hawkguy is accessed through the PC on our floor, and our floor alone." 

Phil thought about it for a moment. “Natasha uses the one in the study from time to time.”

"SONOVABITCH"

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr.](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97479498996/the-wind-is-so-strong-my-window-is-whistling-and)


End file.
